


Chrysanthemum

by sky_roxas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor deserves hapiness dammit, Connor is a cute bean, Eventual Happy Ending, Father and Son, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_roxas/pseuds/sky_roxas
Summary: he First time Connor felt it, it was  when he saw Markus enter the big canopy doors of Carl’s home, the RK200 looked immaculate in his black suit and tie with his bright smile and charming looks. Connor didn’t understand what he was feeling, it was a dull pain that had settled in his chest and in his makeshift lungs . It was a weird sensation as if he could feel a soft prick inside it hearing a few of his wire buzz in surprise. Connor scanned himself and found the source of the problem it was in his “lungs” the part where it helped his pump regulator to work, it had some sort of  bug. He hopes it wasn’t what he thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1: Freesia

Connor awoke to indistinct grumbling and cursing, he immediately deduced it to be Hank who couldn’t find his coffee, or in this case, make it quick enough to put his mind at ease. Connor blinked blearily , his LED blinking yellow as he tried to process where he was. His eyes finally focused to see Hank’s television and Sumo lying beside the couch he was sitting on. It was a familiar sight, the one he saw every morning. He’d get out of sleep mode and hear Hank’s curses, he gave up on trying to convince Hank that cursing in the morning won’t ever help his situation, he was shut up with the friendly finger that day and Connor decided to say no more. It was just hank’s way to cope up with the morning he realized.

Connor got up from his bed (the couch) and greeted a soft “Good morning Hank” to which the human grumbled back. Immediately, he began to make breakfast for the lieutenant while he sat and slowly sipped his coffee. The music in the dock blasted one of Hank’s favorite songs from Knights of the black death and Connor let it fill his ears. As he finishing up breakfast his LED flash yellow as a message popped out _“Hey, Connor, Sorry for the short notice but Carl is holding a party tonight for the second anniversary of our freedom and I was wondering if you’d like to come and join us”_ Connor smiled to himself, Markus never failed to include him in whatever event the “Jericrew” (as he liked to call them) had and he didn’t know if he should flattered or nervous. Despite having a big role in the revolution by helping in freeing over thousands of androids Connor was still infamous because of his “,Ex Deviant hunter” persona and even the others still flinch at seeing him which saddened him. But Markus… Markus accepted him fully, without question and even grew close to him as family would. Aside from Hank, Markus was the only one to accept him. “ What’s gotten into you kid? You’ve been smiling to yourself like the crazy shit you are” Hank chuckled and once again sipped his coffee. There was no venom in Hank’s voice of course, Connor knew it was just playful bantering “Markus has invited me to a party tonight, in Carl Manfred’s mansion” He explained “shit there was a party and nobody told me about it?” Hank chuckled of course it was a light joke but Connor insisted anyway _“May I bring lieutenant Anderson with me? I’m sorry to have asked but he seemed lonely and feeling out of place”_

Connor asked Markus, hoping it wasn’t much trouble. Couple of seconds later the deviant leader spoke in a soft voice _“Of course, I’d be more than happy to accommodate him, that way Carl will also have someone to relate to”_ he heard Markus’ soft chuckle through his audio processor and Connor couldn’t help but feel a slight imbalance in his pump regulator. He quickly scanned himself to make sure everything was alright.

>Scan Complete

>All systems Fully Functional

>Bio components

>Stable

Everything was okay and so Connor shrugged, a gesture he had grown quiet fond of whenever he didn’t know what to say or do which is unusual for someone always so analytical like him. He turned to Hank with eggs and bacon on his plate “Markus is more than happy to have you on tonight’s party Hank, will you be accompanying me? It’s rude to reject you know” The smirk on Connor’s face clearly identified who won between them even if Hank said “It was a joke, Connor” in a tone similar to disbelief and amusement Connor won this one “But I wasn’t” and with an innocent smile, Connor placed Hank’s breakfast on the table and went to the lieutenant’s room to pick out his outfit for the day.

It had became a customary thing between them, at times when the lieutenant was having one of his hang overs of if he was too tired in the morning, Connor would be the one to accommodate Hank’s needs, like picking out his clothes, making a healthy (non burger related) breakfast and even feeding Sumo which he always does with or without Hank’s approval. Connor picked out a striped undershirt and Hank’s coat and settled it on the bed, neatly folded and ready to be used. Even though it wasn’t needed, Connor saw it as a necessity to bathe himself and because he felt it made him more human than it seems, and also he knew that since he was basically a walking forensic he had to wipe the traces of previous evidences from his person. And so when Hank heard the shower turn on he could only roll his eyes in amusement.

In the precinct, everything seemed normal, Gavin was the usual asshole who greeted both hank and Connor with the friendly finger and hank responding with a loud “Yeah fuck you too you cocksucker” Connor was once again tempted to reprimand the lieutenant for such colorful words in the early morn but he knew better than to distract Hank again so they both walked towards their respective desks where Connor immediately started on his paperwork, a report from yesterday’s case which they both successfully cracked and solved. Connor was what hank called “a Workaholic “ which he disagreed that one time he was told that, Work doesn’t intoxicate a person and does not offer the same feeling as alcohol can, to that Hank could only raise his hands up in surrender saying “It was just an expression, Son”

That was another thing that Connor got after deviating, he was called “Son” by Hank and if he was being honest he also saw Hank as a very capable father figure, he wouldn’t trade Hank for anyone in the world. Three hours into the work he could feel Hank’s irritation, the RK800 examined Hank and did a quick scan to show that Hank’s stress levels are slowly rising up so he immediately stood up and strode to the office’s kitchen where he saw the coffee machine…and Gavin beside it sipping his coffee “Oh Joy, may Ra9 bless me today” Connor thought.  
And as he expected Gavin couldn’t just ignore his presence as the detective looked smug to see him “Well if it isn’t our plastic friend, you’ve been sucking any plastic cocks recently?” it was a joke of course..a harsh one to which Connor replied with the same mockery in his voice “I doubt plastic”Pricks” are meant to be sucked detective, or am I mistaken and not informed of your past time?” A gruff but loud laugh resonated from behind him as Gavin was ready to remove the gun from it’s holster and point it at Connor “He got you good on that one” Hanks said, behind him was Chris who was shaking with restrained Mirth. Gavin gave out a small “Fck” before vacating the premises, he knew that with Hank around he could never do anything to the android, let alone touch one single strand on his hair. “What are you doing here, Son”Hank asked, placing a comforting hand on the android’s shoulder “I was about to fetch you coffee to try and lower your stress levels lieutenant” God if Hank could give so much more to this android in front of him he would have done so, he didn’t think he deserved such a caring partner and now a second son. Cole was irreplaceable of course but Connor gave Hank a new kind of son, a new kind of experience, Connor wasn’t Cole because he was a different individual that gave Hank not just hope but a second chance at taking care of the son that he lost. “Thanks Son” Connor smiled and proceeded to head to the coffee machine once again as hank and Chris settled in one of the table nearby “Would you like some to Chris?” Connor asked politely to which Chris replied with a curt “Sure thing”.

Connor was on his last paperwork for the day when Hank finally approached the RK800 who refused to leave his desk and just work when he remembered that he had a party to get to. Connor sent a quick message to Markus asking of what kind of outfit he was expected to be in “Good evening Markus I was wondering of what kind of theme you have for the party” he asked, his LED blinking yellow as Hank drove from the precinct to there shared home. Seconds later Markus replied “No theme at all Connor, this is to bring everyone together and be comfortable with each other, no need for formalities” Markus said, Connor smiled to himself yet again and felt the same irritating feeling he got that morning, this time it originated in his left makeshift lung, androids don’t generally feel pain but ever since Connor deviated he could stimulate what pain really felt like and he didn’t like it one bit. The feeling got stronger when Markus sent him a short “I hope to see you here tonight”. Once again he scanned himself to make sure.  
>Scan complete

>left respiratory track affected

>Bio components stabilizing

>Stress levels at 59%

>Cooling down

>All systems fully functional

Connor’s LED blinked red at that, there was definitely something wrong with him, when he scanned himself again there were no traces of errors. Connor sat in the passenger seat confused but decided to let it pass for now.  
Oh how that was a huge mistake indeed.  
“Son, stop fiddling with that damn tie of yours, and your hair looks fine just don’t hog the mirror or we’ll be late” Hank reprimanded, he was wearing a black undershirt for a change and his coat was a soft brown, his hair was surprisingly kept in a neat pony tail which brought out his blue eyes, Connor had never seen Hank so well…neat for a change, he actually looked like he cared to dress up for this party, when asked by the RK800 all Hank said was “We’ll be going to a famous painter’s house and the deviant leader’s home, Connor. I have the decency to know that I have to look at least a little bit human” Connor chuckled at that but couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting, he was now wearing a white tux with a blue undershirt that brought out his brown eyes more than he could anticipate, the outfit recommendation was surprisingly from Hank, who knew he had such an eye for outfits after all. His hair was styled perfectly, side swept and combed to perfection, he knew he looked exemplary but when he saw himself in the mirror he couldn’t believe who was standing before him, it was definitely a change of wardrobe but he couldn’t help but feel…fidgety and nervous. So when they were in the car on their way to Markus’ place he couldn’t help but fish out his coin from his pocket and start rolling it between his fingers. Hank looked annoyed but didn’t comment, by now he just accepted that while the lieutenant used curse words to ease him it was the damn coin that helped Connor as well.  
Connor felt his pump regulator function in a funny way once again and finally he straightened his tie when Hank rang the doorbell. A familiar face answered the door and Connor was suddenly hit with the biggest guilt he could feel, it was Simon who opened the door and Connor couldn’t help but see Daniel in him, the android that he couldn’t save along with many others. He stood there silent as Simon welcomed them in “Good to see that you accepted Markus’ invitation Con, party wouldn’t be the same without you” the PL600 was always so kind to him and Connor still couldn’t accept that he was treated with such kindness, he still couldn’t believe Marku’s still trusted him after he basically led the humans to Jericho. But all of that was over and done with now and Connor pushed himself to smile at Simon as they entered the warm mansion of Carl Manfred.  
Immediately he could see all different kinds of android models he could see a WB400 conversing with a female RZ400 and ST300 with a TE600. but Connor was trying to find only one adnroid among the hundreds that turned up at the party, he was on his way to the garden with Hank when he was called over at the side by none other than Carl Manfred. Behind him was a male AF200 that helped him move in his wheelchair. “Connor, so nice of you to bring Lieutenant with you, I believe I haven’t been able to talk to him for a while” Carl smiled and shook both their hands in polite welcome “It’s always great to hang out with you Carl, though I might not be able to play chess with you for a while, you always beat my ass at that” Hank joked which made Carl laugh wholeheartedly.  
“you should see Markus when he’s competitive, couldn’t win a single match even if I wanted to”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it” While the two were conversing, Connor began to get antsy as he looked around to find that the RK200 was nowhere to be found, and as if on cue Carl ushered them towards the garden and tried to ease Connor’s anxiety by saying that Markus was probably just having trouble picking out his outfit again. To that the RK800 could only chuckle but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He looked around and saw that the garden was decorated in beautiful golden lights that hung from the plants around them providing a soft glow around the area, there was even a table of thirium at the side for the androids to drink from. Just when Connor thought he couldn’t wait anymore the sound of cheering filled his audio processor and when he looked towards the door leading to the garden, his chest tightened and his lungs compressed in mild pain. There Markus stood, immaculate in his black tuxedo and gray undershirt, his blue and green eyes seemd=ed to glow with the lights dancing around them and his smile was as bright as the moon above. Connor visibly flinched when the pain inhis chest worsened at the realization that North was beside him,she wore a flattering royal blue dress that hugged her figure just right and her hair was done in a neat bun. Arm in arm they strode to the center of the garden. They looked so happy so…perfect with each other. Connor could feel something in his throat, a force pushing him to open his mouth and cough. He was fast to scan himself and what he discovered only made him worry all the more.

>Scan complete

>instability software

>Trachea blocked

>Right respiratory track disturbed

>Unknown error in software

>Thirium flow destabilizing

>Stress level at 87% Cooling down now

>Thirium flow stabilizing

>Respiratory track in partial function

Connor finally gave in to his instincts and coughed, his hands were to his mouth in an instant as he coughed and heaved for a couple of seconds, worrying Hank who was right by his side in an instant and placing a comforting hand on his back “Son, SON! Are you okay?” Carl turned to them, worried when he saw Connor who looked so lost, his LED blinking an angry red. “Are you okay Connor?” both sentences were ignored however as Connor tried to ignore the errors that keep on popping out in his vision. “Talk to me, fuck you’re scaring the shit out of me Connor” Hank tried once again, this time he was answered with a weak “I’m okay” Hank was not convinced of course, as Markus was speaking in the middle he led RK800 away towards the restroom excusing himself and Connor from Carl.  
The atmosphere was laced with tension as Connor keeled over the sink, his hand still covering his mouth. “Fuck, Connor what the hell is going on? Do we need to go to Cyberlife to get you fixed, there’s obviously something wrong” Hank was rambling which means he was stressed and anxious, Connor looked fine but if he was human Hank would bet his entire house that he’d would be pale as a ghost. “No, I think it was only a glitch, nothing to worry about” Finally, his system was stabilizing and his temperature slowly regulated to normal. “A fucking glitch? Connor I just saw you bend and COUGH I though androids can’t get sick”  
“I’m not sick I just…had a scruple in my system is all.. everything is fine now” Connor was quick to respond, of course he wasn’t convinced at his own lie. It seemed to be more than just a glitch in his system and the look on Hank’s face clearly show that he was not having any of the android’s shit right now. Just in time, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Markus, he opened it slowly and his face suddenly went from hard to soft when he spotted the two males in the bathroom “I’m sorry to interrupt, Carl told me you seemed to be havign troubles, is everything alright Connor?” that voice…and how his name fell out from Markus’ mouth, it almost made him want to cough once again but the RK800 stood his ground, he was a master at hiding his emotions but not lying…no…he could never lie, not to anyone and specially not to Markus. “just peachy, Robo Jesus” Markus knew from his past experiences (and from his caregiver program) that Hank was obviously frustrated and knew that he really didn’t mean any harm nor any sting in the name, he was just as worried for Connor as Markus is. “This fucker won’t tell me what his problem is. Scaring the shit outta m-”

“Hank I told you it’s a harmless glitch”

“Bullshit!”

Suddenly. Markus felt as if he was intruding in a somewhat personal conversation between father and son.”Hank, I swear I’ve just scanned myself and my systems are all fully operational, I’ll tell when something is wrong I promise” Connor reassured, Hank wasn’t convinced in the slightest he turned to look at his son one last time before exiting the bathroom with the promise to leave early/ when the door fell shut Connor felt the need to apologize but Markus saw through him easily and whatever apology died in his throat when the RK200 raised his hand in protest “Don’t apologize Connor it wasn’t in your hands to control that. But more importantly are you okay?” how are you feeling?” The concern in Markus’ voice was almost enough to send him into a coughing fit once again, what was happening to him? His airway again felt as if it was blocked by something and when Connor felt a velvety texture in his mouth, he mustered all of his stregnth to keep it down to inspect it later.  
“I feel… fine now Markus, thank you for asking” suddenly the RK800 found the floor to be so interesting, yes it was a nice floor marbled and tiled precariously “I know you’re confused Connor, you’re not alone in this, I’m here to help you”

“No Markus, you’ll make it worse” Connor thought bitterly making sure he didn’t accidentally sent that to the deviant leader.

Despite that Markus still insisted Connor to sit down by the window when they finally emerged from the bathroom, now that he got to look at the android detective closer he could say that Connor looked really attractive in that suit, any other android would easily fall head over heels for such a model as advanced as him. His chocolate brown eyes showed confusion, sadness and longing? Connor was still fairly new to feelings despite being deviated 2 years ago.  
That was what stuck to Markus, seeing the infamous deviant hunter succumb to his instinct, it wasn’t as dramatic as he imagined it to be it certainly had been dramatic when he was on the receiving end but that time..when he looked at Connor, his face looking stoic and emotionless and in a second It softened tot he realization that he was finally free that he didn’t have to be in the mercy of humans anymore, he was basically there when Connor was “reborn” and this time he didn’t attempt to convert the android detective, he merely gave him an option and Connor took it, grasped at it with full force and when he finally broke free Markus could see the relief, the expression of finally getting a huge burden out of his back and finally he saw determination. But all of that was non existent to the Connor in front of him now, he actually looked more lost than anything and Markus wanted nothing more than to help him.

 

It turned out to be a disappointment when Hank finally returned to say that him and Connor needed to be somewhere else. Markus didn’t protest as the RK800 followed his father figure out the door with a small vial of thirium held close to his chest.  
What are you hiding Connor?


	2. Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is confused and Connor is terrified.

Markus was a peaceful man, (er..android) he never wanted to result to violence just to solve a problem, he is called a pacifist for a reason of course. But at the moment he wants nothing more than to punch the wall behind his “Lover’s” head, he couldn’t even consider North as his supposed lover anymore and the fall out happened not too long ago, what happened that changed Markus’ views of here were unclear to him, but he assumed it was because of her rather questionable requests lately. It’s not that the deviant leader didn’t want to commit he was just still unsure or himself, he is still after all the leader and with responsibilities left and right North’s request of getting married (out of everything holy from Ra9 THAT) he couldn’t focus on the one android that needed his help the most. Connor.

Connor looked as if he really wasn’t feeling good though logically androids don’t get sick but Markus figured there might have been something wrong with the detective’s inner system. He walked in the bathroom to find Connor over the sink looking like he was about to puke his wires out for RA9’s sake, it wasn’t as if Markus could just ignore it and wish it to be gone magically. So the day started slow for him as he walked out of his rrom and into his little studio where all his unfinished paintings lay, the studio itself wasn’t as big as Carl’s but he managed to make a sizable room work and it felt warm and comfy. When he walked in he could see empty paint cans of different colors in the bin, the paint in tubes are arranged accordingly to color number and the brushes lay flat on the desk from thinnest to thickest. The easel was empty today for he hadn’t really planned to do any painting but it seemed as if that was not correct. Markus walked over to the closet which contained numerous sizes of canvases, today though he chose a medium sized canvas and placed it on the easel. Markus didn’t have a vision he just mindlessly took different colors and started to gather the brushes.

As Markus stood in front of a blank canvas he took a deep breath and finally closed his eyes, at first he felt confused of what he was going to paint but when he heard the birds softly tweeting, the wind picking up and rustling the plants outside, that’s when his hands started to move on their own, every stoke, every flick of his wrist was what Markus felt, he felt…sad, trapped but in a weird sense he felt as ease and so when he opened his eyes to see what he had done all he could think of was “why?” There was something missing in him, he didn’t know if it was just a malfunctioning component but nevertheless Markus could only look at the painting in confusion.

It was a lovely blue flower, as chrysanthemum. The harsh color of a dark blue transitioned to a light blue. Each petal painted with such care, the lighting on the piece looked out of this world, as if it was made from the long stretches of time and embodied into a small being.

“Haven’t seen you paint like that in a while”

“Dad!” Markus almost jumped, surprised. And in Carl came with Thomas behind him, pushing his wheelchair. At the moment, Markus felt somehow shy about his work. Yes it had been a while since Markus actually sat down and painted his feelings, most of the time he painted it was just to relive stress and to vent out on whatever issue he was currently in, but today though, the RK200 felt the world again and it felt good to come back to his little safe haven.  Carl stopped in front of the picture and cocked his head slightly towards the right as if analyzing the piece, Markus suddenly felt bare and exposed when his train of thoughts was interrupted when Carl commented “I like it” and smiled at his adoptive son, Markus knew it was more ‘than just “I like it” what he really meant was that he liked it because it was Markus, it was what made him…well him.

“Thank you, Carl” The elder one signaled for Thomas to give them some privacy and left with a promise to bring him a cup of tea. “how are you,son” Carl asked, wheeling himself towards the window where Markus followed “I feel fine Dad” the human looked at him with a “Seriously?” look, he knew there was no where around it, once Carl feels there was something of (which every time is always right) Markus couldn’t avoid it. The android sighed and smiled in amusement “I’m worried about Connor, dad. I know he can be stubborn”

“Oh believe me he is” Carl interrupted

“But I can’t help but feel as if he wasn’t actually being honest to any of us, not even to lieutenant Anderson” Markus voiced out, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Carl rolled to turn his wheelchair to Markus, his full attention now towards the android who was clearly troubled.

“Tell me Markus, what do you think is going on with Connor?” the painter asked, Markus still had his eyes towards the horizon while he thought about it. He was…at the moment really confused.

“Connor is…hard to understand, I can’t really deduce much. All I know is that he’s a very good detective, he likes dogs and..well he cares deeply about the lieutenant” that was as good as an answer can get without it sounding biased or covered. “but you feel as if something is wrong am I right” to that, Markus could only nod, he didn’t know why either, didn’t know when he started to become close to the detective, didn’t know when the “We” that only consisted Josh, him, North and Simon somehow now included Connor. Maybe he just felt a great big gratitude for what the RK800 did for the revolution, without his help the numbers would have gone down a lot faster and the revolution might have even died down, but was it really just because of that? Ever since the revolution the only androids Connor ever wanted to be associated with is Markus and Simon, any others were off limits for him, as if he was afraid to be rejected and back lashed because of his previous endeavors as the deviant hunter, but that shouldn’t be the case, Connor was a deviant now, just like them and his deeds were now for his people and not against them.

When Markus didn’t attempt to answer Carl sighed and placed a comforting hand on the android’s back. “I may not know Connor that much but here’s what I can offer you son, a friend in silent need won’t speak until spoken to. He’s bound to break and might be too late” Carl paused before turning back to the painting with watchful eyes he spoke slowly  “You have a choice though and that’s better than nothing”and as if on cue, Thomas walked in with Carl’s tea and led him away. Markus was still too caught up in his thoughts , too wrapped up in them that he didn’t even register his father leaving the room with Thomas and the soft “I’ll be in the living room” that he let out.

Again, he found himself looking at the painting and thought of Connor, somehow feeling a strong connection to the colors cascading the canvas. That feeling faded when he heard Simon’s message in his head “Markus, you coming down to talk about the conference?” Oh…yeah, Politics.

 

Well then

“Alright Simon, give me ten minutes I’ll be there” and with a last look on the painting, Markus went out the studio and got dressed. New Jericho was waiting for him.

Cyberlife Tower only functioned for one thing and one thing only, it was to provide the androids of much needed thirium and components, but the android production was down, now governed by Elijah Kamski he assured that Cyberlife is now a power source for androids. The building remained in tact after the revolution and most of it’s floors were left alone in favor of the labs that produce thirium. Technically there wasn’t any problem at all and certainly nothing to be afraid of right? Wrong.

The clinking of the coin in Connor’s fingers didn’t phase Hank anymore, he just let his son work through it. It was a different kind of case they were on now, it was rather interesting and shocking. If Hank was told 3 years ago that he’d be on his way to Cybrelife to investigate some of other copies of an android detective that he cared about he might have shot that person in the head in fear of a new species of stupid rising. But now, he was on his way to investigate Connors predecessors and successors, as if that weren’t bad enough they found a new model that looked like an upgraded version of Connor to which Hanks hadn’t mentioned yet. He just couldn’t alarm the poor boy too much, it was bad enough that the android insisted on going to check it out with Hank when obviously that damned tower would bring back past demons that Connor might still have.

 He remembered it that morning, he was woken with a slap to the face from Connor telling him that the captain had called and wanted to speak to Hank, so with a demeanor that still hadn’t settled in, Hank snatched __the phone from the desk and answered__

__“What the fuck is so important that you had to wake me up in this ungodly hour Jeffrey?”_ _

__“uh lieutenant, it’s currently 8 AM. An hour before we have to head out to the station” Connor interjected_ _

__“Smartass” Hank commented._ _

__“Oh it IS important all right, we just got a report that some of our guys found something creepy in Cyberlife tower” with the mention of Connor’s birthplace Hank was up to his feet and now rummaging through his closet to find a decent outfit “What do we know about it?” he felt impatient now and he knew that if Connor would somehow hear the conversation he;d not hesitate to go with him. “Not much, the agents told me there were some creepy shit in the warehouse just below -49, it was a warehouse of different versions of Connor, Hank. It looked creepy and scared the shit out of them” Hank froze, a warehouse of Connors? That must be where they store the extra RK800’s if for some reason this Connor get’s broken…now, to Hank there was only one Connor no matter how many more androids are out there who looked like him. Connor is only one person, there could only be one Connor, just like there was only one Cole. “Alright in my way now”_ _

Despite trying to fight it though, Hank gave in to Connor’s request of accompanying the lieutenant to his destination. Now he regretted his decision because when the elevator doors opened to reveal the scene Hank wanted to recoil and go straight back up. Connor visibly flinched at the scene before them.

It looked like a lab despite being dubbed as a warehouse. There were around 3 Connor models in glass capsules. Each one looking exactly like the other,they looked unfinished though and if we were to compare they were basically fetuses out of the womb. But what was creepy about it was how their eyes seemed to be so…lifeless.in addition to that, there were about 2 broken Connors on the metal table, their chests lacked of skin and were opened up to reveal wiring upon wiring of unfinished work, one even had it’s head oepened and the polymer skin was nowhere to be found. Connor tried so hard to fight his anxiety, he huffed which didn’t go unnoticed to Hank. “maybe we shouldn’t have come here” the older one regretted, massaging his temples.

“No..it had to be done one way or another” Connor walked over to a model and felt angry, sad and guilty. Each of these models that had no chance of being activated anymore, their lives couldn’t be determined because each of them were only meant to be activated once Connor uploads his memory and deactivates. These models looked so much like him…before. He couldn’t imagine a his life right now if he hadn’t deviated, he was thankful that at least he was the Connor that survived. But these three…they were no more. Cyberlife had stopped their production and deemed them to be useless forever. It wasn’t fair, not in the slightest. And Connor wanted to hit something, to vent his anger out to the people in Cyberlife for ever being this heartless. If he could, he would activate them and let them be free but he couldn’t. One Connor at a time is what it supposed to be, his clone 2 years back didn’t even count then, he had been programmed and activated by Amanda to try and stop Connor, not to mention he was just a prototype, his components are barely compatible with any other model for he was a new line.but now though, now  that Amanda was gone and Cyberlife refused to activate the remaining androids Connor was left no choice than to leave. But Connor wasn’t finished, not just yet. He passed by Chris who was looking at a huge box containing bits and pieces of the models, he passed by officer Hawkins as he wrote on his notebook about his findings. He walked passed all of them and came to a door, above there was a sign that made Connor’s thirium pump go faster.

__“RK Offical Model”_ _

He was a prototype and whatever was behind that door was supposed to be a better version of him, the version who should be out in the world and not him, the version that guaranteed no failure a version…so much more. Connor pulled the polymer skin of his hand off and placed his palm on the scanner as the door made a soft ding

“Authorization confirmed” the AI announced.

Connor thought he was ready to see what was behind the door…apparently, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, i'll try to get it longer the next time around XD


	3. Hydrangea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit of a filler. on of the most boring chaps pf the story. but action is coming near so stay tuned :D

Connor, flipped his coin again, and again, and again. Rolling it in between his fingers, flicking it upwards and catching it. Surprisingly, his so called “Calibration technique” is working but only slightly, unlike before. The detective stood in front of New Jericho, just standing by the gate because he had been hung up by the guards standing outside. Connor knew he shouldn’t be surprised, security is needed in Jericho, it is a safe haven for androids after all, but what slightly got to him was the feeling that his people still didn’t trust him fully, maybe to thousands he was a hero that broke them free, but not all of them think the same, some are still shocked to see him pull his gun out in intent to shoot the deviant leader and some who are unlucky enough to know that he was actually the ex deviant hunter. Connor hated that title, he almost wished he didn’t acquire it, but then he realized it was also like saying he wished he were never born, or in this case, made. It was his primary objective after all, his core and his programming, it was the only thing he knew back then. Then enter Markus, Markus who gave him hope, escape and a choice, now that he thought about it maybe he was actually already deviant, it just needed to be brought out which the RK200 successfully did. But then that thought led to Amanda’s words to him that one night, in freezing cold and blinding weather. Connor internally shook his head, His LED going back to a normal blue. This was no time for self hating, he has to know what Markus thinks of his plan.

Not long after, Simon finally found him and managed to put him out of his misery, letting him in and telling the guards that he was expected. Connor greeted the PL600 with a small smile and thanks “I need to talk to Markus, Simon. Is he here?” Connor asked “Yes actually, he’s in his office in the thirds floor, you knwo where it is right?” he asked gently, with a smile on his face. He never failed to make Connor loosen up, Simon was practically one of the nicest androids around besides Markus. “Yes I do believe I still have remembered how, thank you Simon” The Pl600 gave a small wave of dismissal before tending to three androids in one of the rooms. Connor started his walk with his head held high, back slightly outwards and his shoulders outwards. And then…came the starung. Connor suddenly felt as if he was walking in an unknown territory, like he was diving in unfamiliar and dangerous waters. And just like that, the RK800 deflated

__“oh yeah, right,they still hate me”__  he thought sadly, an urgent prompt popped up in almost red letters

**_**_Find Markus_ ** _ **

Yes, right that’s probably the best he could do for now. When he reached Marku’s door, Connor’s habit of straightening his tie kicked in when he realized he didn’t actually have one anymore, his clothes had gone from the default cyberlife jacket to a simple red and white checkered shirt, black jeans and shoes. He looked rather normal and he was sure that if he pulled out his LED no one would suspect him to be an android. Connor was about to knock when a voice form inside the door stopped him to do so “Jeez I really can’t work with you Markus!” that was North’s voice unmistakably, and a very angry one at that.

 “I told you North, it’s not going to work, this meeting is about negotiation, not-”

“Bullshit! Negotiation or not those guys still unto our back like we’re fishes out of  water, if we show them that we’re serious they’ll finally take us seriously!” North snapped, Connor felt as if he was eavesdropping so he walked the other way and turned to the balcony instead, it’s rude o listen in and even the RK800 knew that much, he could only hope Markus is okay.

Meanwhile in his office, Markus was cornered when North proposed to activate a new android military system, Markus immediately said no, a new military system run by androids only will provoke the public and they might get the wrong message, the current system they have is alright, with both androids and humans cooperating in working together to protect Detroit. But North didn’t want to dance around with the politicians anymore, she wanted to get her point across immediately. Markus found himself in a scenario similar to that of the revolution, the constant bickering and their different views, North never really changed, hers was of power and violence but Markus only wanted peace, a safe revolution and a new beginning.

“Markus if we do this now they’ll have no choice than to listen to us!”

“And then what North? Supposing the humans do listen to us and withdraw what then? Didn’t you ever think about the casualties and the possible dangers our people could encounter because of that?” Markus was calm in his approach, choosing to not provoke her even more. Again, it was a quarrel that led to nothing but frowns and the occasional thought of “is it really worth fighting for? This relationship that we have?” Markus shook his head of that thought, that was another that needed to be thought of in a different day.

“I’m just sick and tired of waiting Markus, the humans could only put on a fake show but they aren’t doing jack shit! Not for us” North yelled once again, it was getting harder and harder to keep up with he conversation because he had other plans for that day, he wanted to talk to Connor about something but what greeted him was nothing of the sort. “North, these things __will__ take time, granted it’s at a snail’s pace but this is better than going back to the life we used to have. We still had our freedom and as I said when the time comes the humans can become our partners, maybe even our friends, but until then let’s make a community built in common rights and tolerance” Markus stood still, searching North’s face for any kind of recognition, but her face remained hard and with that she only turned away and exited the room.

Markus sighed and sat on the plush red chair, this was getting really old and he wasn’t going anywhere with it. If only he could have the courage to stop it. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he let out a small “come in” and heard the door open and fall shut “Again?” Josh’s voice coudl be heard, without looking up Markus nodded and chuckled bitterly. “I’m starting to think of the worst, man” He confessed, of course he had thought about it before, in those times he and North fought, the “spark” as  the humans say is barely there anymore. Markus could put all the blame on being the leader of the revolution all he wants but if he were to think about it hard enough and if someone were to ask him about North, his answer came up with only three words

__“I don’t know”_ _

“yep, that’s saddening to know” Josh placed a comforting hand on Markus’ back as the RK200 sighed once again. “Anyway, hate to be the bearer of the news but the paperwork regarding the meeting tomorrow just arrived, apparently the humans also wanted some sort of say in the process” Josh placed a few papers on his desk and turned away heading for the door, before he left though Markus barely registered the last sentence

“Oh and by the way, Connor’s here to see you, he’s in the balcony”

At that, Marku’s head snapped up, his thirium levels rising to a slightly faster rate. Just the detective he wanted to see.

 

Connor felt the familiar sting in his lungs, once again dreading what it could be. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened at the party and embarrass himself in front of Markus, no he couldn’t do that. Markus would hate him, as if he weren’t a burden enough.

**_**_State what you came here for and just go_ ** _ **

It was as easy as it sounds.

The android detective composed himself before finally settling down, getting his LED to a blue was hard specially if you’re about to talk to none other than Markus. Come to think about it why was he so nervous in the first place? He chalked it up to feeling embarrassed about what happened at the party. “Connor” There it was, his soft voice, always had a hint of gentleness that he couldn’t find anywhere. Markus was special, in a very endearing way. “Hello, Markus” Connor greeted, he would have loved a handshake..or something, he was suddenly itching to great the other android with a hug but Connor restricted himself and instead went and analyzed his companion. Markus was..about half and half. His thirium levels are at 100 which is a good sign. But his stress level indicated that something is going on, even without the scan Connor could sense there was something wrong with Markus, something troubling him and judging by the commotion he heard earlier with North it was clear as day. “Trouble in Paradise?” Connor blurted out before he could even stop himself and trying to get a better statement, he felt embarrassed and he could feel the heat specifically on his cheeks, a quick pull on his database says this must be what humans feel when they “Blush”. the RK800 was ready for a snap in Markus’ voice, a violent reaction or even a punch for what he said, but his ears were only graced by Marku’s hearty laugh as he walked over closer to the detective “Something like that, what brings you here?” he was smiling, a smile Connor never knew could be so…lively? He internally shrugged, he was here for business and well… duty calls.

“oh right yes, I came here to apologize about what happened in the party, it was rude of me to have acted so…unprofessional” Connor had cast his eyes down as if in shame and Markus could only tilt his head in confusion “Connor, there’s nothing to apologize, clearly something is going on with you and I understand. I actually also wanted to speak with you” if he hadn’t admired Markus before he would have done so greatly now, how could someone be this kind? To __him__  no less, aside from Hank Markus was one of the few who cared for him as an individual and not as the infamous deviant hunter and Connor guessed it was there that lies the root of the problem. His processors had also picked up on Markus’ request though and he was quick to answer “Yes of course, anything I can do to help” he said rather eagerly which made Markus smile, Connor decided he liked that smile…yes, such a nice smile.

**_**_Focus Connor_ ** _ **

“Well first of if it’s not such a bother I would like to know what’s up with you” Markus asked in a gentle tone, sitting down on the chair by the railing and offered Connor the second one, the other complied as his LED spun yellow of the question. He didn’t really know himself either, it was very bazzare, no android ever had his type of problem and what he looked up on the net didn’t help either. He had two options though

>Lie

>Truth

And what he picked was the latter. “I..I honestly don’t know myself either, it’s a different kind of condition, one where no other android has ever experienced before” He paused and looked at the other for some sort of reaction, Markus remained still, prompting Connor to speak further which he obliges “But it doesn’t seem to warrant any dangers, so it’s probably just, as Hank would say, scruple in my program, nothing Cyberlife can’t fix” Markus was skeptical, wanting to hear more but the more he tried to read the detective the more he’s convinced that frankly it was all Connor knew. Markus extended a soothing hand Connor’s shoulder and said “well if there’s anything you want help with your condition, you know where to find me. I’m worried about you Connor” Connor’s pump did a momentary stutter, he knew he shouldn’t be so affected by a friend’s concern but that…the way Markus said it. No, it’s not what he thought it to be, it couldn’t be, “On another note, I would like to discuss the press conference with you if that’s okay with you” Connor could only nod, still a little too confused of what he felt, his LED spinning yellow and his eyes weren’t focused on anything in particular.

 

An hour has passed and Connor found himself taking lots and lots of mental notes of what do and what not to do in the press conference, searching his database for countless of techniques and words to use that might help them, even bringing up the possibilities of loopholes in each of the demands the androids have, somehow the uneasy feeling has finally left him and Connor found the situation a bit more bearable. “again I want to thank you for visiting me, you should drop by more often, Connor” Markus remarked, he stood and straightened his shirt, Connor could only smile in appreciation, he could never convey to words how grateful he was that Markus is trying to include him in every chance he can get, so he settled for saying the only words that came up to his interface “Thank you, Markus. I don’t know where I’d be without you”

Now that came out too quickly and loudly for Connor’s liking, he didn’t mean for it to sound…affectionate? Is that what humans call it? Either way the RK800 could only hope that Markus didn’t take it too seriously.

Markus stood there dumbfounded, there he got the deviant hunter thanking him for the second chance that he clearly deserved as if it was the most magnificent gift that was given to him, but looking at his past Markus could understand where that came from. He stepped forward and took one of Connor’s hand, the polymer skin fading prompting him to interface with the RK200, Connor visibly “gulped” he could see the slight hesitation in the other’s eyes, Markus was about to pull away and apologize for such a bold move when Connor’s fingers laced with his, the polymer skin now nowhere to be found. Markus marveled and for a moment, he had questioned why this felt so different than when he interfaced with North. Suddenly Markus was bombarded with all kinds of emotions, Sadness, Pain, and happiness, but what dominated was the feeling of guilt, of what Connor had done before, how he regretted ever being dubbed as the deviant hunter and how he wished he wasn’t made in the first place. Markus could see the pain, the worry in Hank’s face when he saw Connor keel over and began to cough and the overwhelming feeling of…fondness for someone, Markus couldn’t tell who that strong feeling was for but he could feel Connor’s heart, he could feel…his Love.

Both androids pulled away slowly, Markus still a little bit shaken up of such emotions and Connor now trying to stop himself from crying, contrary to popular belief androids can actually cry to emulate human traits, and at the moment Connor wanted to cry, he wanted to tell Markus everything, what he felt, how scared he was and how he’s hurt, he didn’t understand why but he wanted ever so badly to spill. The silence between both of them were interrupted when Josh came through the balcony, he was stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the still linked hands of the two androids before him, suddenly feeling as if he was interrupting a very intimate moment, he backed away and profusely apologized before darting out of the area.

Connor, cleared his throat, his interest now on the blue sky…yes such a blue and clear sky. “Thank you Markus. I guess I’ll be going now” he stated shyly, slowly retracting his hand, he could have done more maybe even give the deviant leader a hug but Connor didn’t want the other to feel uncomfortable so he settled for a small goodbye and went his way.

A few minutes when connor left, Markus could still be seen in the balcony sitting in one of the chaors, his hand over he nose, looking so deep in thought, he knew that if he still had his LED it would be spinning yellow and red like a Christmas light, and when Josh finally re entered he couldn’t even fight the words that came out of his mout.

“I’m fucked aren’t I?” and from his friend, a nod was all he got.

Connor’s throat felt dry, even though technically androids don’t have any saliva, but he felt as if it was blocked, like there was something that’s just wanting to get out. Connor leaned forward, hand on his stomach as the burning got worse

 

>Warning: airway blocked

>Checking for damage…

>Stress level:81%

>Attempt cooling down process

>Warning: voicebox processor disrturbed

>please contact Cyberlife

>Thirium level: 75%

 

If he were human, Connor knew he was throwing up. His other hand came to his mouth and relief finally ran through him when he spat out something, his airway now unclogged and safe. His eyes widened suddenly at what he saw on his hand.

Petals? And thirium.

Yes it was petals, blue ones to be exact. As connor rolled them in his hands, attempting to block out the fact that he also spat out thirium and quiet a lot of it too. Connor scanned the petals and found that they were from a flower called Chrysanthemum, it was a rare flower for it was blue but his body somehow managed to…make it?

Connor felt the surge of dread in him, is he growing flowers in his processor without him knowing? Did he swallow a seed or pollen perhaps? No.

__No Connor don’t be ridiculous, pollen aren’t the main source of the flowers._ _

So…what was happening to him?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions are well appreciated, happy reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very well appreciated :)


End file.
